Odd situation of doom
by JBob
Summary: Jennah, Lizzy, Francisca, Matt and, unfortunately, Mary oddly end up in the past. And they run into Sessy who (after coaxing) takes them to his castle. Eventually they meet Kouga and Miroku... with a lot of odd happenings inbetween and after
1. ch 1

A/N: Probably heard this a million times... But...I do not own Inuyasha  
characters. I wish I did though. T.T oh well! ON WITH THE STORY! Yes,  
short, I know.  
"Odd situation of doom"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ch 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*~*12:00*~*  
This story revolves around these five people for now. Jennah was ready to  
go to bed, and so was Matt, Lizzy, Francisca, and (A/N: sadly...) Mary. The  
clock stuck twelve. In these five rooms a light-blue silver mist winds  
around them. (A/N: just so you know, none of these people are related.)  
*~*12:05*~*  
*everyone in those rooms are gone*  
~*sunrise*~  
"Where am I?" asked a sleepy, fully dressed, (A/N: you know as in not in  
her pj's but every day clothes) confused Jennah. "I thought I was in my  
pajamas...*blink* wait...where's my house?!" Jennah finds herself outside  
in the forest (A/N: or jungle whatever you want to call it) "What's this?"  
takes something out of her pocket. "Hey my pocket knife!" Jennah pulled her  
really cool wolf pocket knife out. (A/N: I LOVE this pocket knife!)  
"JENNAH!!!" screamed Lizzy (A/N: no, it wasn't a scream being scared it's  
the scream she uses when she sees me)  
"WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL! DON'T DO THAT!!"  
"sorry...do you know where we are?"  
"a forest" Jennah said in a don't-you-know-anything voice.  
"well DUH! But what forest are we in?"  
"and you expect me to know?"  
"no" squeaked Lizzy  
"come on! Let's go find someone who actually has a brain. You know since we  
don't and all"  
"Hey! I have a brain!! I just don't use it. EVER!!!" screamed Lizzy.  
*both walk of aimlessly*  
~~~4 hours later~~~  
"let's take a vote.who wants to take a brake from walking?"  
(A/N: Changing to script.....NOW!)  
Lizzy: me!  
Bushes: *wiggle wiggle*  
Jennah: what's that?  
Person in bush: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!  
Lizzy and Jennah: *blink blink* Francisca?  
Francisca: yup! Hey do you guys know where we are?  
Jennah: we haven't found somebody with a brain yet.  
Francisca: yeah me neither. This sucks monkeys.oh yeah Matt's over in the  
clearing.  
Lizzy: Why are the people WITHOUT brains here?  
Matt: got me.  
Lizzy: Where did you come from?  
Matt: that clearing over there.  
Lizzy: -.- no really?  
~~~at a DIFFERENT clearing~~~  
Sessy: *sniffs the air* Who are these weird smelling trespassers?  
~~~Back to the other clearing~~~  
Jennah: Hey LOOK! It's my backpack!  
Matt: What's is got?  
Jennah: um...nothing-.- . It could've at least have my CD player!  
Backpack: *suddenly gets a little bit heavier*  
Jennah: hmm? Hey my CD player!  
Francisca: Hey does it have my Tokyo Mew Mew books in it?  
Backpack: *gets heavier*  
Jennah: Whoa! Yup! (A/N: in the story we don't remember anything about any  
Inuyasha characters. Just other anime people. Ok? Good.)  
Lizzy: hey now we can read when we take breaks!  
Matt: YAY! Jennah I LOVE your backpack!  
Jennah: MATT!!! My backpack isn't like that!  
Francisca: yeah! Hentia baka! (A/N: in English- "stupid pervert")  
Matt: leave me alone!...*curls up into a ball on the ground* it's not my  
fault!  
Girls: Yeah-Huh!!!  
Matt: *whimpers*  
Person: Hey! Where the hell am I?! I demand you tell me!  
Everyone: Mary?  
Jennah: *to Lizzy* just kill me now... or kill her then I'll still live!  
Lizzy: nah... let's just torture her until she thinks she's died and gone  
to hell.  
Jennah: That sounds good...*evil smirk*  
Mary: HEY! Tell me where I am NOW!!!  
Francisca: a forest... I mean, I knew that you were stupid! But not THAT  
stupid!  
Matt: I thought that she was that stupid.  
Mary: *cutie voice* Mattie Wattie...how can you speak of me so? *puppy-dog  
eyes*  
Lizzy: You're right Matt, she IS that stupid.  
Bushes: * hiding random thieves that are about to attack the group*  
Lizzy: ooh! It's an SPIDER! DIE BUG!!!! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *squishes spider*  
*cackles evily* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Thieves: *retreat away from cackling girl*  
Lizzy: *spies thieves* HEY! Who are you? .O  
Thieves: *slowly backing away*  
Lizzy: OOH! LOOK!! They have pointy objects!!  
Thieves: *toss over knives and swords surrenderingly (A/N: I know that this  
is not a word)* OH Mighty Cackling Goddess! Please spare our lives and we  
shall forever be at your service!  
Lizzy: ...um... go away and we'll call it even. ^-^  
Thieves: (A/N: what? They left!)  
Sessy: *appears out of nowhere* who are you strange dressing trespassers?  
Francisca: who are you?  
Sessy: answer my question first.  
Francisca: no...you answer MY question first!  
Sessy: no, human. You answer My question first!  
Jennah: ENOUGH! I'm Jennah...  
Lizzy: hello! I 'm Lizzy.  
Matt: My name is Matt.  
Francisca: call me Francisca.  
Mary: And I'm Mary. Now tell us who you are and where I am!  
Sessy: *glare* I despise disrespect.  
Jennah: *panicking* um-she meant... what is your name sir and could please  
tell me where we are. *sweet and innocent face* *thinks* the sooner we  
leave...the less Mary I have to look at! BLEAH!!!  
Lizzy: yeah...we are kinda lost and all and it would be REALLY nice if you  
could help us out.  
Rin: *hiding in the bushes* *thinking* maybe if these people come back with  
us then I won't be stuck with Jaken! *out of thinking* *runs out of bushes*  
Sesshomaru-sama! Why don't these people come with us? Then Rin will have  
more friends to play with, and Rin is getting sick from Jaken's bad  
cooking...  
Sessy: We don't even know who they are, Rin.  
Francisca: Well... actually... you know us...she just doesn't.  
Jennah: *walks up to Rin* *kneels down so she is at head-level with Rin*  
Hello! My name is Jennah. What's your name?  
Rin: my name is Rin. *turns to Sessy* Now can they come??  
PLLLLEEAAASSSEEEE?? *puppy-dog eyes*  
Sessy: ...fine...but girl! *directed at Jennah*  
Jennah: Y-yes?  
Sessy: you shall teach her *points to Mary* respect.  
Jennah: O-ok  
*everyone leaves*  
~~~2 hours later~~~  
Sessy: for the last time, NO!  
Jennah: what's so wrong about calling you 'Sessy'?  
Sessy: because it's not my name.  
Lizzy: then how 'bout 'Fluffy'?  
Sessy: we are going to leave you here if you don't stop...  
Francisca: stop what?  
Sessy: to stop asking me if you can call me anything other than Sesshomaru.  
Jennah: ok. So, Sesshomaru, you never told us where we are.  
Sessy: do you try to annoy me?  
Jennah: I try to annoy many people, but I don't know you well enough to  
annoy you yet.  
Sessy: so it's going to get worse?! O.o ...-.- we are in the Western  
Lands...my territory.  
Mary: How can you OWN the Western Lands?  
Sessy: inheritance.  
Lizzy: ooh! Look at that castle up ahead!  
J,F,M,M: * stare in aww*  
Rin: We're home!  
Francisca: You LIVE here?!  
Sessy: yes.  
Everyone: *enters castle*  
Jennah: and I thought it was beautiful on the outside! This place is  
awesome! Thank you for letting us come here! *very thankful eyes*  
Rin: May Rin show them their rooms Sesshomaru-sama?  
Sessy: of coarse Rin. Make sure you put her *points at Mary* room away from  
yours or my room.  
Mary: humph!  
~~~up stairs 2nd floor~~~  
Rin: this is Rin's room. See? *Rin opens the doors to a beautiful flowered  
with a bed to the south wall and a window to the east. The bed was  
beautifully covered with flower print sheets. When looking out the window  
you see a gorgeous garden with flowers of all types with sky blue walls*  
Jennah: I can see you like flowers! ^^; Your room must be the prettiest in  
the castle!  
Rin: really? Your room can be right next door so that you can come and  
visit me whenever you want!  
Jennah: sounds great! (A/N: I shall describe the other rooms later)  
**~~~~~** Lizzy got the room across from Rin and Jennah. With Matt next to  
Lizzy, and Francisca on the other side of Jennah, Mary got the room next to  
Matt's. (A/N: sorry Matt. T.T)  
Matt: there aren't any more rooms on this floor so I guess that Sesshomaru  
and that toad thing sleep upstairs.  
Rin: yes! Sesshomaru and Jaken have their rooms on the 4th floor.  
Sessy: * once again appears out of nowhere* it's time to go to sleep Rin.  
Rin: Rin is not sleepy!  
Sessy: *warning tone* Rin.  
Rin: ok *very sad*  
Sessy: *to the group* Jaken will wake you for breakfast in the morning.  
Lizzy: can all us girls have a little talk before we go to bed?  
Sessy: fine, but not for long. I don't wish for you to keep Rin up.  
Francisca: deal  
Matt: what about me?  
Lizzy: we said ALL girls, that means you!  
Matt: ok.*ten seconds later* HEY!  
Sessy: O.o (A/N: of coarse you can't see this expression)  
Jennah: *to the very confused Sessy* we just like to pick on him.  
Sessy: *inaudible cough* you don't need to tell me what I already know.  
*thinking* these humans are weird!  
Francisca: suurrrreee. You just keep tellin your self that!  
Sessy: *glare*  
Francisca: WHAT? I was talking to Matt.  
Sessy: I knew that.  
Francisca: suurrrreee. You just keep tellin your self that!  
Sessy: *thinks she was talking to Matt*  
Francisca: that one was for you.  
Sessy: *glare*  
Matt, Jennah , and Lizzy: *arguing whether Matt is a pervert or not*  
Matt: I am not a pervert!  
Lizzy: hentia baka...  
Matt: I AM NOT!!  
Jennah: zip it! Rin is trying to sleep *mumbles* the main word there is  
trying. -_- you are so hopeless.  
Mary: Matt... you can stay with me if you want.  
Matt: *is hiding in the nearest room.Lizzy's*  
Mary: Matt...*starts walking towards Lizzy's room*  
Lizzy: *stops her* you didn't ask.  
Mary: He di...  
Sessy: yes he did.  
Mary did not!  
Lizzy: he asked very quickly and I said yes very quickly because he seemed  
to be in a hurry. And I won't let you in because I don't want anything sick  
going on in the room that Rin told me to use!  
Francisca: Lizzy you're nasty!  
Lizzy: HEY! She'd probably do it! * points at Mary*  
Jennah: maybe she's right. *thinks* good they aren't facing the door  
anymore. *end thinking* Look! There goes Matt and he has your little red  
Kurama doll Lizzy! He just went out the front door!  
Liz. & Mar: What? *go outside*  
Jennah: *shuts front door and locks it* *say out of nearby window* I'll let  
you back in when you calm down! Ok?  
Lizzy: can I tackle her first? *referring to Mary*  
Jennah: sure! but you have to calm down after that!  
Lizzy: *whines* oh alright. *starts chasing Mary trying to tackle her*  
Mary: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *tackled*  
Lizzy: eat dirt!  
~~~back with Sessy, Francisca, and Jennah~~~  
Francisca: good one!  
Jennah: not to bad for someone without a brain. If I do say so myself.  
Sessy: how can you not have a brain?  
Jennah: dunno? Ask someone with a brain! Ok, I think they're ready to come  
in now. *opens door*  
Lizzy: let's go talk in my room since Matt's already there and all.  
Jennah: *to Sessy* wanna come?  
Sessy: why not.  
Everyone: *makes a beeline to Lizzy's*  
~~~in Lizzy's room~~~  
Francisca: Matt! Come out right now!  
Matt *under bed* NOOO!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end ch.1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: the next ch will be up VERY SOON! Don't forget to review! ~.^ 


	2. ch 2

I don't own Inuyasha. I just forgot to put it at the beginning of the first chappie. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ch.2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jennah: Sheesh Matt! You are such a coward to hide under the BED!  
  
Matt: sorry.....  
  
Lizzy: good thing Sesshomaru lifted up the bed while we pulled you out.  
  
Jennah: has anyone ever noticed that people seem heavier when they are lying on their stomach? Liz and Fran: yup  
  
Matt: HEY! Sessy: next time you crawl under the bed, I'm pulling you out and it won't be pleasant. Matt: you just wait till Mary starts stalking YOU around!  
  
Sessy: O.O; if..... she does.....she will eternally sleep!  
  
Jennah: are you going to give her a WHOLE bunch of sleeping herbs?  
  
Sessy: I meant that she would die.  
  
Jennah: harsh...but then again she couldn't stalk people anymore.  
  
Mary: *secretly hiding in closet* *thinks* ooh, you are so DEAD!!!  
  
Sessy: *to Lizzy* you DO know that she is hiding in your closet, right?  
  
Liz, Jen, Fran, Matt: !!! WHAT??!! grrr . *opens closet door*  
  
Mary: um ...hi?  
  
Jennah: no, bye *tosses her out* eavesdropper!!! ..............well, I'm beat. I'm gonna hit the hay. Night! Sessy: *very confused* who beat her? Why would she hit hay? And why did she state that it was nighttime when it was more than obvious?  
  
Matt: *starts loooooooooong explanation* well... *cut off*  
  
Lizzy: to put it simple she said "I'm tired, and I'm going to bed. Goodnight!" Sessy: ok Lizzy: well.....I'm going to bed too *two minutes later*.......so...........could you guys kinda............go? Francisca: yeah.  
  
Matt: fine! Kick us out!! we don't care!!!  
  
Lizzy: ok. Now that you say that I don't feel guilty anymore. ^-^  
  
Matt: you didn't catch any of my sarcasm, did you?  
  
Lizzy: nope ^-^ I can only give out sarcasm. Never really could receive it. *shrugs* oh well. Matt:.... ~~~the next morning~~~  
  
Jennah: *thinking* wow the sun is rising! This is just like home, the windows to the east. And surprisingly.....these night gowns that Sessy had for some reason are comfortable to sleep in! Jaken: *barges in* at least one of you stupid humans are up!  
  
Jennah: no, you're still asleep and dreaming.  
  
Jaken: really?  
  
Sessy: no Jaken, you are awake, she was just tricking you...  
  
Jennah: and I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you demons and your pesky party pooping!  
  
Sessy: what?  
  
Jennah: never mind.....just ruin my fun I don't care..... *continues mumbling*  
  
Sessy: if you want to eat you should get ready.  
  
Jaken: go get your friends up too! They just slap me away!  
  
Jennah: ok. You got a bucket of water?  
  
Jaken: no.  
  
Jennah: if you go get one I'll wake them up!  
  
Jaken: fine.....*gets water* here.  
  
Jennah: thank you. *walks into Lizzy's room* Lizzy.....  
  
Lizzy: mmm go away! *tries to slap away the irritating noise AKA Jennah*  
  
Jennah: *splashes small amount of water on her face*  
  
Lizzy: HEY! Jennah: good you're awake! ^-^  
  
Lizzy: T.T now I am, and I was having a good dream too!  
  
Jennah: oh quit ya whinin'! Now get ready for breakfast!  
  
Lizzy: aw fine. But just cuz I'm hungry!..............................you can go now so I can get dressed ya know.  
  
Jennah: *now sitting on the floor trying to think* but something says that I forgot something! Sessy: maybe it's the fact that you yourself forgot to get dressed. (A/N: he finds this very amusing when Jennah's face turns redder than a strawberry) Jennah: AHH! *runs to her room and gets dressed in 5 sec.* ok I'm back.  
  
Lizzy: that was fast.  
  
Jennah: I got energy from embarrassment.  
  
~~~ at breakfast with everyone there (A/N: surprisingly)~~~  
  
Rin: Sesshomaru-sama? Can Rin take everyone out to the gardens later?  
  
Sessy: yes Rin.  
  
Rin: YAY! ~~~after breakfast~~~  
  
Rin: come on!  
  
Matt: Where are we going?  
  
Jennah: the garden. She told us at breakfast!  
  
Matt: I was more asleep than anything at that time.  
  
Jennah: do tell *no interest in this subject what-so-ever*  
  
~~~Lizzy and Francisca conversation~~~  
  
Lizzy: when I get to the garden I'm going to find a place to lie down and go back to sleep! Francisca: when I get to the garden I'm going to kill Jennah for waking me up! Lizzy: that sounds good to me!  
  
Francisca: I thought that you were sleepy?  
  
Lizzy: not anymore. *evil smirk*  
  
~~~end Lizzy and Francisca conversation~~~  
  
Rin: COME ON!! It's right over here!  
  
Jennah: O.O it's HUGE!!  
  
Everyone but Rin: O.O whoa!  
  
Lizzy: Bigness-ness-ness-ness  
  
Garden: *length ½ mile. Width ½ mile. At the end of the garden there is forest* Rin: Let's play tag you're it! *tags Lizzy*  
  
Lizzy: *evil smile* Jennah... payback for waking me up!!  
  
Jennah: O.O AHHHHHHHHH!!! *heads for the forest*  
  
Lizzy: *starts catching up*  
  
Jennah: *spies a good climbing tree and climbs as high as possible*  
  
Lizzy: grrrrrrr hisssssssss *stalks off*  
  
Jennah: *quickly gets down and goes deep into the forest unnoticed*  
  
~~~20 min later~~~  
  
Jennah: *thinking* Kuso I'm lost! (A/N: kuso= crap)  
  
Bushes: *rustle rustle*  
  
Jennah: *climbs up nearest tree* *watches strangers from above* (A/N: I like climbing trees thank you!) Kouga: where are we now?  
  
Jennah: *thinks* who's he?  
  
Ginta: Let's find some food!  
  
Hakkaku: please Kouga?  
  
Kouga: fine. there's a human around here somewhere.  
  
Jennah: *thinking* kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso!!!!!!!!!! Please don't find me! *repeats over and over in head*  
  
Kouga: *walks over to tree and looks up* There! Hey? How did a girl get up in a tree? Ginta and Hakkaku: a girl?  
  
Jennah: Damn my luck..... -.-  
  
Kouga: *suddenly sitting above Jennah without her knowing......for now.*  
  
Jennah: *looks up* ohhhh craaaapppp. Grrrrrrr DAMN MY LUCK!!!  
  
Kouga: upset?  
  
Jennah: very.....-.- are you going to eat me?  
  
Kouga: give me at least three reasons why I shouldn't.  
  
Jennah: #1 you don't know who I am. #2...  
  
~~~40 min later~~~  
  
Jennah: #96 I haven't said goodbye to my OTHER cat. #97 I haven't gone to see my cousin who has fifteen wolves. I think that's about it. *counts on fingers* Kouga: and why do you want to see wolves?  
  
Jennah: Well DUH! Wolves are one of the most AWSOME creatures on EARTH!!! Kouga: ok your life is spared.  
  
Jennah: how come?  
  
Kouga: so you WANT me to eat you?  
  
Jennah: *pouts* no.....but still, how come you changed your mind?  
  
Kouga: you haven't realized it yet, have you?  
  
Jennah: realized what?  
  
Kouga: that we are wolf demons.  
  
Jennah: *sparkle eye's* really?  
  
Kouga: yup. Jennah: COOOOOOOOOL!!!!!!!!!! *hugs each one*  
  
K, G, H: "cool"?  
  
Jennah: it slang for excellent, fabulous, great, ect.  
  
K, G, H: oh ok.  
  
Jennah: good. Hey do you guys want to have lunch with me and my friends? You know if it's ok with Sesshomaru and all?  
  
K,G,H: yes. Everyone: *starts walking off*  
  
Ginta: *gets caught in a trap* (A/N: you know those ones where they wrap around your foot and hang you upside down.) AHHHHH! Get me down!  
  
Jennah: look how old these ropes are! *pulls out pocket knife and cuts rope* there we go. Kouga: nice blade!  
  
Jennah: look at the side though!  
  
K,G,H: *looks at the side of the pocket knife that has a few wolves in the snow on it* You really do like wolves!  
  
Jennah: my friend Lizzy has a wolf shirt!  
  
K,G,H: *growl*  
  
Jennah: It's not MADE of wolves!!! It has a picture of a wolf ON it!  
  
K,G,H: ohhhh  
  
Jennah: I would beat the crap out of her if it was MADE out of wolf!  
  
Kouga: you would probably be a good member at our tribe.  
  
Jennah: *sparkle eye's* really?  
  
Hakkaku: *to Ginta* I hope she doesn't hug us again! She completely winded me! Ginta: same here.  
  
Jennah: *jumps up and down nonstop* YAY YAY YAY YAY!!!!! Oops sorry. I get very excited sometimes. ANYways! Let's go get lunch.  
  
K,G,H: ok All: *walk towards castle*  
  
~~~at castle~~~  
  
Matt: Sheesh Lizzy! Did you have to make her run into the forest?  
  
Lizzy: she did it on her own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end ch. 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry if it takes me a while to get up the next chapter. ¬¬ the style continues to get messed up so it takes me about five more minutes to get it set up in a readable fashion. Next chapter will be up soon! ( I hope) Review and I shall write more! ^.~  
  
Normal Default Paragraph Font ColorPoshF ColorSetˆ( StylePoshÅ StyleSetøÏ Times New Roman Symbol Unknown Root Entry WordDocument WordDocument CompObj CompObj SummaryInformation SummaryInformation Microsoft Word Document MSWordDoc Unknown Normal Microsoft Word for Windows 95 DocumentSummaryInformation DocumentSummaryInformation 


End file.
